The cake store is having a $5\%$ off sale on all of its cakes. If the cake you want regularly costs $\$18$, how much would you save with the discount?
Solution: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $5\%$ $\times$ $$18$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{5}{100}$ which is also equal to $5 \div 100$ $5 \div 100 = 0.05$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.05$ $\times$ $$18$ = $$0.90$ You would save $$0.90$ because of the discount.